


You've Got Some Nerve

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Always, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Car Sex, Dancing at da club, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Jealous Kageyama, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Kageyama Tobio, jealous hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: But it was when Tanaka wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s middle again that Hinata had had enough. He ordered another shot and slammed it hard, then stood up and aggressively swaggered over to his boyfriend, who had not seen him yet.OR Kagehina car sex featuring jealous!Hinata.





	You've Got Some Nerve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelion/gifts).



> Dedicated to @purplelion because of their amazing request for jealous Hinata! I've been wanting to write a car sex work so I went ahead and merged our two ideas together! Hope that was okay and that you enjoy! :)

There his boyfriend was, dancing around like a maniac as strobe lights caressed his skin and gave him the _hottest_ glow. It would have turned Hinata on to no end if his boyfriend wasn’t currently _grinding_ against Tanaka. And sure, Tanaka was their friend, and _yes_ they were just goofing around, but the two of them were being awfully handsy and, well, Hinata felt as though _he_ was the only one that was supposed to be gripping Kageyama’s waist like _that_.

Kageyama threw his hands up and the air and laughed, and Hinata couldn’t help but smile as he watched him from afar. It was pretty rare to see Kageyama having so much fun with his friends, let alone even being bold enough to get up from his ass to dance and become the center of attention. But Kageyama and Tanaka were currently the life of the party, sweating up the place and performing the oddest dance moves that everyone else in the club seemed to find endearing.

As Hinata ordered another shot of whiskey and downed it in one swoop, shuddering at the burning taste that prickled the buds on his tongue, he wasn’t at all surprised to see Nishinoya hop onto the stool beside him.

“Don’t you want to dance?” yelled Nishinoya over the thundering music and Hinata sighed before shaking his head.

“You go on,” called Hinata, “I’ll watch.”

Noya rolled his eyes but hopped off the stool, anyway, and meandered over to the crowd of dancing bodies, swimming inside of them and disappearing like a surfer in a huge wave. Once again, Hinata’s eyes shifted to the pair that were still in plain sight, and Hinata felt his blood boil all over again.

Just _where_ Kageyama learned those moves, Hinata would never know. But as of now, he had one leg in between Tanaka’s thighs (not close enough to be full on grinding on him, but if one of them moved even an inch forward, then they surely would be) and had his arms swinging by his sides, head thrown back to expose a long, sweaty neck. Hinata felt his eyebrows furrow angrily.

But it was when Tanaka wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s middle again that Hinata had had enough. He ordered another shot and slammed it hard, then stood up and aggressively swaggered over to his boyfriend, who had not seen him yet. Hinata looked around for a moment until he spotted Noya again, who hadn’t quite managed to join the swarming crowd as they danced all about, and grabbed his arm harshly. Nishinoya turned when his arm was suddenly being pulled, eyes wide, but those two brilliant brown eyes settled when he saw Hinata. The slightly taller boy pulled him close and shouted in his ear,

“Dance with me.”

Noya pulled away a little, looking at him oddly, “I thought you didn’t want to dance?”

Hinata squinted his eyes at him and gave a simple nod in the direction of his boyfriend, who was behind him and still very much grinding with Tanaka. Nishnoya’s face slowly twitched up into a smirk. He’d never took Hinata for the jealous type.

“Let’s dance,” Noya said, and then he was dragging Hinata right up next to where Tanaka and Kageyama were. The two of them were in clear view, and then Noya was pulling Hinata incredibly close, sticking his leg between Hinata’s thighs and grinding hard. He avoided Hinata’s bulge the best he could because Noya knew if he did then Kageyama might kill him.

Hinata was a little taken aback by the forwardness, but then he remembered how his boyfriend had no problem being a scandalous little _shit_ , and so he wrapped his arms around Nishinoya’s neck and began to swing his hips in circles.

And _oh_ the look on Kageyama’s face was surely priceless. Hinata could see him stop dancing at once from the corner of his eye, but Hinata kept a determined look and looked straight ahead where Noya was. The smaller boy smirked and wrapped his arms around Hinata’s middle, pulling him a little closer. Hinata had only been in such an intimate position with one other person before, and that person was now turning red with pure anger beside him.

Kageyama and Tanaka both stopped to look at the pair beside them. At first, Tanaka was a little stunned, but then he began to cheer for Noya, laughing at their intimacy and starting his only little groove.

Kageyama, however, felt steam leave his ear canals. Especially when Hinata, as he looked into Nishinoya’s eyes, tugged his bottom lip between his teeth and released it, licking over his lip. The taller felt physically frozen as he watched his boyfriend dance, grinding and teasing and licking around his lips.

But then, Hinata moved Noya so that his back was facing Kageyama, and Hinata rested the side of his head against Nishinoya’s and finally, his eyes met his boyfriends’ in a hot, angry gaze. Kageyama gave him a threatening look with his eyes, sort of a warning that said _you’d better fucking stop or I’ll spank your ass to the moon_.

However, it was when Hinata turned his head and dragged his lips against Noya’s hair that Kageyama finally found his strength and surged forward, yanking Nishinoya by the collar of his shirt. The pair broke apart and Noya turned around, seeing the fury in Kageyama’s eyes and gulping a little.

“Nishinoya, if you don’t mind, then I think I need to have a word with my boyfriend.”

Noya nodded vigorously, and then he was squirming his way around them to hide behind Tanaka, who didn’t seem to notice the entirety of the fiasco that had just unfolded.

Hinata took a step toward his boyfriend and smiled devilishly, reaching up to wrap his arms around Kageyama’s neck and batting his eyelashes as he said innocently,

“Hi, baby.”

Kageyama actually _growled_ , and then he was yanking Hinata’s arms away from him, gripping his wrist and dragging him from the crowd, which Hinata was secretly thankful for because he was getting awfully hot from his boyfriend’s steam.

“Where’re we going, honey?” asked Hinata, smirking. Kageyama didn’t turn around and gripped his wrist hard instead of answering. Hinata thought it was a little painful, but he didn’t dare speak up. Kageyama physically slammed his way out of the club, dragging Hinata along with him.

Kageyama grabbed for the keys shoved down in his back pocket and yanked them out, unlocking the car door. He pulled open the passenger side and practically threw Hinata inside before walking around and hopping into the driver’s side. He started the car and Hinata buckled up.

The pair said absolutely nothing. Hinata could hear Kageyama’s rapid breathing as the tires screeched against the concrete, and then they were pulling away from the club and bounding onward toward, Hinata assumed, home.

However, Kageyama was not going the direction to their house. Hinata furrowed his eyebrow.

“Baby, where are we—”

“Shut the hell up,” snapped Kageyama and Hinata did immediately. He closed his jaw and looked the other way so that Kageyama would not see the smirk on his face. However, Kageyama caught him because next the other man was growling, “Take that damn smirk off your face, you little shit.”

Hinata sucked his lips in his mouth to get the smirk off his face.

Finally, Kageyama began turning in toward a park. It was very late in the night, and all of the lights in the park were off with no cars in the large parking lot. The road beside the park was small, narrow, and surrounded by several trees. Kageyama drove for a while before pulling into a parking spot that was under some trees.

Hinata opened his mouth to speak, but then Kageyama turned off the car and was unbuckling his own seatbelt before scooting closer to Hinata and unbuckling his. He grabbed Hinata by the hair and threw him against his lap.

“Take off your pants,” grunted Kageyama, “Now.”

Hinata quickly reached under himself and unbuttoned his jeans, throwing them down his legs and letting them fall to the ground in the space in front of the passenger’s seat. Kageyama grabbed him around the middle and scooted him forward until Hinata’s face was flat on the drivers’ seat where Kageyama had just been. He had to fold his knees a little just to fit all the way. Kageyama shifted his hips so that Hinata fit comfortably over his lap, and then he began to grip at Hinata’s ass cheeks through his boxers. There was nothing gentle about the action, and Kageyama gave a light slap to one of his cheeks.

He cupped over Hinata’s crack, allowing his fingertips to reach down and feel over Hinata’s balls through the material. Hinata groaned and felt his half-hardened cock harden up more.

“How many?” asked Kageyama with a sort of snarl, “How many slaps do you think you should get?”

“Mm,” whined Hinata, then he was smirking into the seat as he concluded, “Maybe… just five?”

Kageyama gave him a hard slap on his right cheek and Hinata whimpered.

“Try again,” growled Kageyama and Hinata licked his lip, allowing his hands to rest by his had.

“Ten?”

Kageyama gave him another stinging slap.

“Uh!” Hinata yelped, and then he was saying, “T-Twenty?”

“That’s right,” grunted Kageyama, and then he was feeling him up again, gripping hard over his ass and applying pressure. “Twenty…” he repeated, “ _Without_ the underwear. Take them off.”

Hinata whined, “No, please, let me keep them—”

Kageyama pinched so hard at Hinata’s ass that he nearly screamed. “I said take them off,” snapped Kageyama, “Don’t make me ask you again, or I’ll add ten more.”

The ginger grunted, and then reached down and pushed his boxers down a little bit, just enough so that his cheeks were out.

“Nuh uh,” started Kageyama, “Take them all the way off.”

“Please,” cried Hinata, “If you take them all the way off, then my dick is going to rub against your jeans and it’ll hurt—”

“That’s the idea, you dumbass,” snarled Kageyama, and then he grew impatient and tore off Hinata’s boxers all the way for him, struggling a little to get them off of his ankles and around his socks.

Hinata shifted a little, trying to find a position where his dick was resting in between Kageyama’s legs so that it wouldn’t rub as bad.

“Oh, no,” teased Kageyama darkly, and then he was shifting his leg underneath Hinata so that the boys’ dick was trapped between the top of his thigh and his own stomach, “Don’t you dare move. You’d better stay right there.”

“Please—”

“Say one more word,” growled Kageyama, “One more word, and I’ll spank you until you bleed.”

Hinata whimpered and buried his head in the seat. Kageyama began to rub over Hinata’s cheek. The skin was smooth with a little peach fuzz. Kageyama bit his lip and then raised his hand and dropped it hard again.

Hinata yelped, felt his head being thrown back on its’ own out of pure reflexes. Kageyama’s slaps were always painful, but Hinata moaned anyway. He loved it when his boyfriend spanked him, even if it left him unable to sit properly.

Kageyama continued just like that, leaving harsh slaps on either cheek. When he reached twenty, Hinata thought it was finally over, but then Kageyama gave him another slap.

“W-Wha--?” Hinata said, “Y-You said twenty—”

“I never said on both cheeks… maybe I ought to give you twenty on each cheek…” Kageyama swallowed hard, “Unless you don’t want me to…”

Hinata knew what that meant. Kageyama wanted him to beg him to stop. If he didn’t beg him properly, then Kageyama would just keep going. Of course, Kageyama would never go too far—they had a safe word and everything—but he still wanted to make Hinata work for it.

“Oh,” Hinata whimpered, “No more, ‘Yama… please, no more…” The sting of his dick after rubbing on such coarse material made Hinata want to cry.

Kageyama spanked him again. “Do you mean that? It sounds like you want more?”

Hinata could feel the sting and the redness of his ass as it numbed. He truly thought he couldn’t take much more.

“Please, baby, no more, I… I’m sorry, please don’t spank me anymore, I’ll be a good boy, I’ll behave.”

Kageyama smiled and careful rubbed over the reddened cheeks, massaging them. Hinata panted heavily and said nothing more, just felt the soothing hands that had punished him now rubbing over him. Kageyama began to rub over the backs of his thighs as he shifted his hips so that Hinata’s hard dick now swung between his legs, no longer feeling the roughness of his jeans. Hinata sighed loudly in content.

For a little while, Kageyama simply massaged raw cheeks, but then he was finally demanding,

“Sit up.”

Hinata did that, wobbling a little as he went back to his seat. Kageyama scooted back in front of the wheel, resting his back against the window and rubbing over his own thigh a little. He got into a comfortable position before looking at Hinata.

“Come here,” he whispered and then Hinata was crawling forward. Kageyama raised his hands when Hinata settled between his legs and was looking in his eyes. He took the smaller boy’s face in his hands and leaned forward and Hinata understood. He leaned in, prepared to give his boyfriend a kiss and closed his eyes. But the kiss never came. Hinata opened his eyes, and now Kageyama was looking at him with an intense, angry glare.

“Naughty slut, you’ve got to earn that privilege.”

Hinata whined, “I want a kiss.”

Kageyama smirked, “Too bad. Now hurry up and undo my jeans.”

The ginger glared a little before scooting back a little until he was face first with Kageyama’s crotch. He was very uncomfortable since he was too long, half-on and half-off the seat as he began to undo Kageyama’s jeans. He undid his belt and then unbuttoned them before undoing the zipper. Hinata could already see a small patch of wetness in Kageyama’s boxers from where was leaking precum, and Hinata smiled, leaning forward and giving the wet patch a little lick.

Kageyama’s breath hitched. Hinata smiled before pulling Kageyama’s cock out of his boxers, studying the hard, veiny member. Hinata moaned at the sight of it, leaning forward and giving the head a little kitten lick.

“Stop teasing,” growled Kageyama, “Hurry up and suck me off.”

Hinata licked his lips and then took the head of Kageyama’s cock in his mouth, sucking. Kageyama sighed, snaking a hand into Hinata’s hair and watching him close. The smaller boy didn’t waste any time, began sinking down further on the cock in his mouth and swallowing it down. Kageyama grunted, watching Hinata the whole time. He began to brush away some hair from his sticky forehead, holding the hair back so that he could watch. Kageyama couldn’t help but think that Hinata looked incredibly cute in that moment, with his hair all pushed back. He made a mental note to buy Hinata some headbands later.

Hinata took Kageyama as far as he could until he felt his boyfriend hit the back of his throat. He gagged very lightly before pulling away a little. He continued just like that, continuously gagging himself on Kageyama’s cock for his boyfriend’s enjoyment.

“God,” Kageyama breathed, “I love it when you choke on me.”

Hinata pulled away from his cock for a moment to say, “You’re so big,” and then he was sucking on him again. Kageyama groaned and said nothing, throwing his head back when Hinata gave a rather harsh suck. He hallowed out his cheeks even further, wetting his boyfriend’s cock as much as he could.

However, Kageyama was suddenly pulling on Hinata’s hair, forcing him off of his cock. Hinata looked up at him, puzzled.

“Give me your hand,” ordered Kageyama, and Hinata did so, allowing his boyfriend to raise the fingers to his face. Kageyama directed his head back to his dick, and so Hinata began sucking him off again, feeling Kageyama bend down and begin to lick at his fingers. Hinata moaned around his cock when he felt Kageyama suck his fingers into his mouth, licking around them wetly and teasingly.

Kageyama popped the digits from his mouth and said,

“Finger yourself. Open yourself up nice and wide, Hinata. I’m going to fuck you right after this and I don’t want to have to prep you any further.”

Hinata moaned harshly around the cock in his mouth before spreading his thighs the best he could with the little space he had, reaching his wet fingers back between his swollen ass and feeling for his hole. He bobbed his head up and down quickly on Kageyama’s cock, groaning hard when he circled his rim and stuck one of his fingers all the way inside. Kageyama watched him lustfully.

Hinata began pumping his finger in and out of himself, using his other hand to grab at Kageyama’s jean-clad thigh. He closed his eyes at the pleasure, curling his fingers inside of himself. He started up a sort of rhythm with himself, bobbing his head down and swallowing hard whenever he shoved his finger all the way inside. But Hinata needed more, and so he added a second finger.

“God, you’re so hot,” moaned Kageyama, “Fuck.”

Hinata would’ve smiled if his mouth were not currently occupied with licking around Kageyama’s leaking tip. Kageyama’s words made him bold, and so he shoved a third finger inside of himself, even though he wasn’t entirely ready for the intrusion. He winced a little, but began furiously fucking himself, moaning and spreading his fingers to scissor himself open. He knew by now that Kageyama was a lot thicker than he seemed, and he desperately tried to widen his hole up so that when his boyfriend stuck his cock in him, Hinata wouldn’t need time to adjust.

As he ferociously fucked himself, Hinata felt Kageyama’s other hand worm its’ way into his hair, massaging his scalp soothingly. Hinata groaned, and then he couldn’t take it anymore. He popped off of Kageyama’s dick and begged,

“Please, fuck me already. I’m open enough, please.”

Kageyama growled, and then he was instructing Hinata to crawl into the back seat. When Hinata had climbed over the seats, Kageyama reached over and scooted the passenger seat all the way, as far as it would go, to make some room for them in the back. When he was done, Kageyama threw off his shoes and pants and boxers until he was just in his shirt. He told Hinata to take his off, and then crawled over the seats to get to where Hinata was.

Kageyama told him to lay down and so Hinata did. He hiked his legs up, holding them up against his chest. Kageyama tried to find a comfortable position before he was guiding the tip of his cock to Hinata’s hole, teasing the rim. Hinata moaned.

“Come on, baby, stick it inside.”

Kageyama eye’s snapped to his and he growled, “Don’t you fucking tell me what to do.”

Hinata bit his lip and whined, “Please, baby, fuck me hard, please.”

“Why? I’m having fun teasing you like you teased me earlier.”

The redhead felt his eyes widen and then he was snapping back, “You started it!”

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrow angrily, and he pulled his cock away from Hinata’s hole. “What’re you talking about?”

“You… you were practically grinding against Tanaka earlier this evening!”

Kageyama blinked a couple of times, and then he was smiling devilishly, barking out a laugh and teasing in a small, belittlingly voice, “Aw, was Hinata a little jealous today?”

Hinata gasped, offended as he began to turn pink. “Y-You’ve got some nerve calling me jealous when you basically dragged me out of the club! God, that was so embarrassing, having you pull Noya away from me!”

Hinata knew he’d crossed a line when Kageyama’s smile faded and his eyes turned pure black with rage. He thrust his cock all the way inside of Hinata without warning, and the smaller boy screamed out, throwing his head back against the door at the sudden intrusion.

“Don’t you _dare_ talk back to me,” he warned dangerously, and Hinata began to whimper.

“I-I’m sorry, ‘Yama, I didn’t mean to,” he moaned out, “I’ll be a good boy—”

“It’s too late for that, you little whore,” interrupted Kageyama, “God, was that what you were doing? You were dancing with Noya to make me jealous?” he started thrusting inside of Hinata, moving his hips harshly, “You wanted things to end up this way, right? You wanted me to drag you out of there and fuck you good—”

“Y-Yes!” gasped Hinata, moaning loudly, “Fuck, y-you’re mine, ‘Yama, I didn’t like you dancing with someone else.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” agreed Hinata, “I knew that if I—oh, fuck—if I started teasing you back t-then you’d get mad and f-fuck me—”

“Shit,” moaned Kageyama, gripping at Hinata’s hips and speeding up his thrusts, “I never thought you’d get jealous over our fucking _friends_ , babe, I can’t believe you—”

“Mm, I’m sorry, baby—”

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” growled Kageyama, “You’re such a horny little shit, Hinata. Fuck, I can’t so much as _look_ at anyone else without having you all over me, god damn.”

“Ugh!” cried Hinata when his boyfriend began thrusting his cock inside of him even harder, snapping his hips harshly against him, “I want you to only look at me.”

“I do, you piece of shit,” retorted Kageyama, “I already only look at you, baby.”

“Well, it sure didn’t seem like it today,” snapped Hinata, and then Kageyama was pounding inside of him to shut him up, throwing himself over the boy and having zero mercy. Hinata began to scream, throwing his head back and whining proudly.

“You’re still a mouthy little shit,” snarled Kageyama, “Am I going to have to spank you again? Huh? Am I going to have punish my little whore again—”

“Y-Yeah!” cried Hinata, “I’m your whore, baby, I’m all yours—”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, thrusting harder inside of the small ginger underneath him, “Did you even hear what I said? Shit, I’m always insulting you and you still find a way to turn it around and take it as a compliment—”

“There!” screamed Hinata suddenly, feeling tears prickle his eyes, “Fuck me right there, shit!”

Kageyama groaned, holding Hinata’s hips so tight that they might’ve bruised. He could feel the tightness of Hinata around him as he thrust deep inside of his walls. He loved Hinata’s hole; no matter how many times they fucked, Hinata was always so tight. He loved that no matter how many times he talked down to Hinata when they had sex, Hinata would whine for more.

“Is it good, my dear?” teased Kageyama, “Does it feel good?”

“Oh, fuck yeah!” Hinata cried, grounding his hips back a little to meet Kageyama’s thrusts halfway. He could feel Kageyama’s cock rubbing against his most private spot, nuzzled up right against his prostate. The sensation of being fucked felt impossibly good. “Fuck, you’re so good, baby, fuck—”

Kageyama leaned down further until his lips were right up against Hinata’s, and Hinata began to kiss him furiously. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s middle, immediately sticking his tongue out so that he could lick against his boyfriend’s lips. Kageyama chuckled a little, sticking his tongue into Hinata’s mouth and allowing their tongues to lick wetly against one another. Kageyama groaned into Hinata’s mouth and the ginger cried out at the sensation, unconsciously giving his boyfriend’s cock a little squeeze.

“Oh,” moaned Kageyama lowly, and then he was pulling away from Hinata’s hot kisses and slowly pulling his cock out.

“No!” whimpered Hinata, “Put it back in, please, oh fuck, stick your fat cock back inside—”

“Calm down,” said Kageyama, rolling his eyes, “I want you to ride me.” To be honest, their position was getting a little uncomfortable for the both of them, so Hinata had no problem switching it up. Kageyama sat up and Hinata scrambled to sit up as well, throwing a leg over Kageyama’s hip. Kageyama had little room to stretch his legs, but since he’d pushed the seat up beforehand, he was thankful he had at least a little room.

Hinata slowly aimed Kageyama’s cock for his hole again, shoving himself down and moaning. Hinata frantically began to bounce, craving pleasure. He moaned again, whining and almost shaking with the intensity of being fucked. He held onto Kageyama’s shoulders, spreading his legs wider to allow his boyfriend’s thick cock in deeper.

The car was beginning to grow incredibly hot. There was already a bit of steam on the windows and sweat rolling down each of their bodies. Kageyama reached forward and gripped onto Hinata’s hips, helping him bounce up and down. He finally looked up at Hinata’s face and gulped a little.

Hinata’s expression was incredibly lewd. His eyes were squeezed shut, but that didn’t stop some tears from falling out of them. His cheeks were red and hot, and he was shaking very lightly.

“Hey,” Kageyama called softly, “Slow down a little.”

“Can’t,” cried Hinata, “It feels too good, ‘Yama.”

Kageyama bit his lip, leaning forward and beginning to kiss at Hinata’s cheeks and neck.

“Calm down, sweetheart,” Kageyama whispered, “Don’t overwork yourself.”

And _god_ Hinata wanted to cry. Kageyama went from dirty to sweet in the shortest amount of time and Hinata loved it so much. His boyfriend made sure to never be too rough with him, and Hinata loved that the most, the fact that even though sometimes they’d be so pleased that they’d lose themselves and be so far gone and Kageyama still remembered to take care of Hinata was too much to handle. Kageyama never treated Hinata like he was an object, never went too far with him or hurt him. Hinata felt as though he might cry.

“I love you,” whispered Hinata, and he finally calmed down a little, reaching forward until he was flush against Kageyama’s chest, wrapping his arms around his neck and allowing himself to be held close. “You’re mine.”

“Have me,” responded Kageyama at once, “I belong to you.”

Hinata let out a little tear, and then he was smiling, stopping his grinding completely to lean back and leave a chaste kiss on Kageyama’s lips. The other boy stared deep into his eyes, and that was enough. Hinata began to bounce again, but this time not as needy and desperate. He moaned out, and Kageyama grabbed his hips and began to slide off the seat, planting his legs firmly on the ground and scooting forward until his hips were no longer on the seat. Hinata slid a little, knees barely on the edge of the seat. The only thing supporting him was Kageyama’s hips.

“Oh, fuck,” whispered Hinata, and then Kageyama grabbed him tighter and began to thrust his hips upward, pounding up inside of him. Hinata shrieked and then moaned, leaning forward and grabbing the head of the seat to balance himself. Kageyama held his hips tight and began to thrust hard into Hinata’s prostate once more, hearing the boy above him shudder and then scream loudly. Kageyama continued rapidly pounding, did not slow down his thrust for anything. He snapped up harshly, feeling his balls slap at the bottom of Hinata’s hole as he shoved himself deep inside.

The two could feel the car rocking, trying to keep up with Kageyama’s heavy thrusts. The car was hot and steamy, as though they were in a sauna. Hinata could only moan and scream and take the forceful thrusts of Kagyeama’s cock deep inside him.

“Keep going,” cried Hinata, “I’m gonna cum!”

Kageyama growled, using one hand to grip at Hinata’s ass cheek, which was still a little swollen and pink. He scratched over it as he slammed deep inside, using his legs and hips to please his boyfriend. He boldly used one hand to grab at Hinata’s cock, jerking him up and down.

Hinata’s eyes widened and then he threw his head back, a strangled sound violently ripping from his throat. He could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching, and he desperately wanted to cum.

“I’m gonna cum, baby,” Hinata warned again with a whine, “Fuck, please let me cum.”

“You’re a good boy, Hinata,” praised Kageyama, “You did so good.”

“Please, fuck—”

“Come on, Hinata. You can cum.”

“Fuck, fuck--!”

Hinata began to grind his hips back onto his boyfriend the best he could. He knew that he had to cum, knew that Kageyama would not shoot his seed inside of him until he came, because Kageyama always waited for Hinata to orgasm first.

“I’m almost there, ‘Yama, fuck—”

“Come on,” said Kageyama again, “I said you can cum.”

“Oh, shit!”

“Don’t make me change my mind,” growled Kageyama, “I won’t tell you again. You can cum right now, or I won’t let you cum at _all_.”

“Fuck, fuck, I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” Hinata cried, and then he was coming across Kageyama’s stomach with a cry, tossing his head back and screaming loud. Kageyama pumped him the entire time, thrusting hard inside of his walls. Hinata’s hot spunk shot all across his chest and abs, and the sight of Hinata crying out for him was so hot that Kageyama cursed and came hard inside of him, thrusting up all the way inside and holding his position, groaning as he coated Hinata’s insides with his hot sperm.

Hinata whined the entire time as Kageyama filled him up, marking him and leaving him feeling hot. He began panting heavy, trying to catch his breath. Kageyama groaned a final time, and then he was pulling himself slowly out of his boyfriend, hearing the squelch of his boyfriend’s hole as he pulled out. He sat up against the seat and Hinata collapsed against him. Kageyama smiled and kissed his hair, holding him close and running a hand up and down his back to soothe him.

“You did so well,” he whispered into Hinata’s ear, “You’re amazing, Hinata. I love you so much.”

Hinata took a few quick breaths, closing his eyes and sighing. “I love you, too, Kageyama.”

The two rested there for a long time, catching their breaths. Hinata felt as though he could lay in Kageyama’s arms forever. But then, he was burying his nose into Kageyama’s neck and apologizing.

“I’m sorry for doing that with Nishinoya,” he said, “I was mad at you.”

“Because I was dancing with Tanaka?” asked Kageyama, but he already knew the answer.

Hinata hummed and Kageyama kissed at his hair.

“You know I’m dating you, right?” chuckled Kageyama, “You’re a dumbass.” He sighed, “But, I guess I’m sorry, too. I didn’t mean to make you mad, Hinata. I was just having fun. I mean… it’s _Tanaka_ for goodness sake.”

“I know,” answered Hinata, “But I can’t help it, stupid. I get jealous, too.”

“I know that,” replied Kageyama, “But if you ever dance like that again with someone who isn’t me, I’ll kick your ass, dumbass.”

Hinata smiled and kissed at Kageyama’s shoulder once, feeling incredibly full of love.

Later, when Kageyama and Hinata were fast asleep in bed and holding each other close, Kageyama would be startled awake when his phone began to ring at nearly four in the morning. He groaned, peeling away from a still very asleep Hinata to check his phone, seeing Nishinoya’s name across the screen as he answered groggily,

“Hello?”

“You’re boyfriend is so hot, can I have him?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for the idea!! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Oh, and btw, guys, I've got an ask.fm now! I know that that site is sooooooo yesterday, but I know that some people are nervous about requesting fics and about asking me questions, so feel free to ask or request anything anonymously there! You can find me under the same username you see here!
> 
> UPDATE: Omg guys my sister just reminded me that sarahah or whatever is a thing so now I’ve got one of those, too! Also under @KagehinaLollipop :) 
> 
> Thanks for the read!


End file.
